Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for filling a container with a fill product, such as in a beverage filling plant, in which a housing for accommodating an electronics module is provided.
Related Art
From the state of the art, beverage filling plants are known in which filling elements for filling the containers that are to be filled with a fill product are provided, which are controlled by means of electromechanical actuators. The electromechanical actuators are each supplied with the appropriate control voltages or control currents by means of electronics modules, such that a specified opening and/or closing state of the corresponding filler valve in the filling element can be achieved.
The electronics modules, which are provided for controlling the electromechanical actuators in the filling elements, are usually disposed in central cabinets, which for example rotate together with a filler carousel, or else are disposed in a stationary position relative to a rotating filler carousel. In order to transmit the control signals, or the control and/or switching currents, to the applicable electromechanical actuators, cable feed-throughs through the applicable walls of the switching cabinets are provided.
In this it is known to pressurize such a switching cabinet to a slight overpressure, for example by means of compressed air, in order to ensure that no fluids, such as cleaning fluids, fill product or moisture from the air, can penetrate into the switching cabinet from outside and damage the electronics modules.
The known solution of a central switching cabinet with the known design is elaborate in terms of the establishment of the respective electrical connections, since the applicable cables must first be fed through the openings in the central switching cabinets, and the electronics modules must be contacted, then the cable feed-throughs must be sealed. Furthermore, the constant pressurization of the central switching cabinets with compressed air increases the operating costs of the associated beverage filling plant.